


I Got A Feeling

by GabbyD



Category: Ghostfacers - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys slow dancing in the Ghostfacers' garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Mercy, from Counting Crows.
> 
> Inspired by a prompt, by vigilcntes:  
> don’t imagine your otp slow dancing in their socks while the taller of the two hums a tune (terribly) for them to dance to and the shorter has their face pressed into the taller one’s shoulder. don’t imagine it.

It was on the Ghostfacers' garage, with a song playing low somewhere in the background.

He doesn't remember what brought it on or what exactly happened, but here they were. Slow dancing in their pajamas like the world didn't matter anymore. With Corbett humming in tune and Ed's head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as if to make sure he was really there.

Where else he could be if not by his side, Ed doesn't know. But it still helped him to calm down.

Ed felt Corbett chuckling and looked up to see his boyfriend's face. "You think too much," he said.

"I love you. I truly do."

"So do I. I love you, Ed." The kiss was soft, a simple touch of their lips. When they parted all Ed could see was blood coming off his loved one neck, from a painful-looking hole. "But why did you let me die?"

The dream slowly fades as Ed wakes up screaming a name, crying.

Counting Crows played on the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
